


And I oop-

by babybluesuga



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, just a little to spice things up haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluesuga/pseuds/babybluesuga
Summary: After a chaotically fun evening with the team, Y/n had one final mission for the evening: Getting to bed and sleeping herself into a coma. Too bad she didn’t think about whose bed she’d end up in.(This fic has also been posted on my tumblr account: wxrdsnwxrds )





	And I oop-

It was one of few quiet summer evenings at the Avengers compound. Everyone had some time off, and decided to spend the evening together and “bond” at the request of a certain someone. The night had started off relatively relaxed with dinner before the games began. After a few rounds of Pictionary, the game to an end after it turned into a screaming contest, with the team throwing in insults at each other’s pitiful drawings. The team then switched to playing an intense game ‘bullshit’ where it was everyman for himself. The specific skills set that every member had spent years perfecting was currently being used to win a mere card game. No one was safe. Every pair of eyes darted from the person across them to the person next to them, analysing their every move, from the pitch of their voice to the twitch of their finger to determine who was lying. The tension and intensity that encompassed the room as the game progressed only increased. Low, monotonous voices echoed throughout the room every time someone placed a card down. 

“Three aces” A certain super-solider called out.

“I call bullshit” Sam scoffed.

Bucky shot a glare at the man sitting across him. Sure, he was lying. But he’d be damned if Sam caught him out, especially since he only had two cards left to win the game. He mentally groaned as his eyes darted towards the tall pile of cards at the centre of the table, mocking him. Those cards would become his own if Sam went through with his call.

“You sure about that?” Bucky smirked, voice dripping with confidence as he held Sam’s gaze, challenging him.

Sam’s eyes narrowed at the soldier’s words. “ Man you ain’t fooling me with those baby blues!!” He exclaimed, hand extending to flip over Bucky’s cards. A metal hand came down on his before he could flip the cards over.

“Accept your fate Barnes, let go” Sam warned.

The temperature in the room had seemed to drop at that moment as the two men shared a heated look. Bucky’s jaw clenched, his hand tightening around Sam’s as he refused to give in. You held your breathe, eyes darting back and forth between the two, as if were an intense tennis match as you sat between both men. It was if it was only Bucky and Sam in the room, having an intense (and totally unnecessarily dramatic) face off. In the blink of eye, the game came to an end as the table was flipped over, the deck of cards flying into the air like a volcanic eruption as Sam wrestled with Bucky on the floor.

A series of groans and curses left everyone’s mouth as the two went on for themselves like children. You laughed watching the scene unfold before you, holding your phone to record their little squabble. Leaving them to their devices, Tony warned ‘dumb and dumber’ to keep up their mess as everyone had decided to call it a night. And it was only nine-thirty PM. Great.

You were surrounded by old people. A defeated sigh escaped your lips as you decided to collect the scattered cards and as the group dispersed, probably off to do their own thing. Turning back to dumb and dumber, you saw Bucky toss Sam off him, throwing the man against the wall with a groan. Bucky still lying down on the tiled floor closed his eyes for a moment to recollect himself. Sauntering over to Bucky, you crouched down in front of his face, head resting on your knees.

Feeling a presence hovering over him, Bucky’s eyes snapped open, his baby blues met bright e/c hues. His breath hitched. You were close, so close. His eyes flickered from yours down to your lips and up again, he was pretty sure if he raised his head ever so slightly, his lips would meet yours. You grinned down at Bucky’s upside-down face, a giggle escaping your lips which was music to his ears. His ears turned pink as embarrassment suddenly hit him like a wave as he realised you witnessed his whole indiscretion. He was so wrapped up with one-upping Sam he forget about everyone else in the room watching, specifically you. Though knowing he was the one that made you smile and laugh right now reduced some embarrassment. 

Rolling on the balls of your feet, you had to resist the urge to push several loose strands of hair that blocked his eyes out of the way as you blatantly took your time examining Bucky’s beautiful face. You were pretty sure he was sculptured by the Greek Gods themselves. Truth be told, this was the first time you were this close to him and you didn’t know how to deal with it. You subconsciously bit your bottom lip as your eyes were drawn to his plush ones before returning to his eyes, only to find him staring right back at you. Shit, you were caught.

Clearing your throat, you stood up finally taking a breath you didn’t realise you were holding till you broke away from Bucky’s deep gaze.

“I’m glad you had fun tonight, Bucky.” You said softly, offering him a smile.

Despite Bucky being part of the team for a while now, the team didn’t get many opportunities to hang out. You knew how hard it was for Bucky to break the ice with people and form new relationships when he first joined. You yourself struggled to get closer to him, every time you’d think you’ve closed the gap a little between the both of you; Bucky did something to widen it again. It felt like a light jab to the heart every time, but that didn’t stop you. You found yourself being drawn to Bucky like a magnet, an unknown force pulling you towards him; wanting to know more about the man. The pair of you spent a lot of time together on missions and more so at the compound. You recalled when he first moved in, you volunteered to help get him settled in and show him around. You were like his personal F.R.I.D.A.Y, always seemingly popping out of nowhere whenever he got lost or needed assistance with the coffee machine. You were always there for him. Everyone else had found it amusing, but the cherry on the cake was that the two were oblivious to your little quirky relationship. A sudden voice snapped you back to reality.

“You call this fun?!” Sam’s exasperated voice called out, startling you. _Oops_, you forgot he was still in the room. Turning to Sam, you shrugged nonchalantly before deciding to leave the two of them to clean up the rest of their mess. After all, the night was still young! And you were going to going to make the best of it.

You were sure that when the group dispersed, Tony and Bruce had retreated back to their respective labs, Wanda and Vision had wondered off somewhere, and Steve had apparently had ‘things to do’ whatever that meant and Nat- well, who ever knew what Nat was up to? You decided to take this opportunity to hog the enormous entertainment room and binge watch your favourite movies till the sun rose or till you passed out; whichever came first. Giddy with excitement, you grabbed your favourite fleece blanket, pulled out your secret stash of snacks hidden in the entertainment room and grabbed the remote.

~

The sudden screams and echoing gun shots startled you awake, causing you to fall off the couch. A pained groan escaped your lips as you sat up slowly, head spinning still doused in sleep. Eyes still sewed shut with sleep, you absentmindedly patted the couch in search of your phone. Feeling the cool metal against your finger tip, you picked it up, one eye peeping open to read the time, hissing at the bright light.

4.00 AM.

You couldn’t recall when you slipped into slumber, but you were pretty sure you didn’t fall asleep to the movie that was currently streaming on Netflix. Groaning as your head hit couch’s seat, you took a moment to gather yourself.

_Ok, y/n your mission, should you choose to accept: Head to your room in one piece, preferably without waking up the whole compound….like last time. _

It was easier than said done given the fact you felt like an anchor weighed you down the floor. Body was beyond exhausted from the last mission that you returned from yesterday. Turning the television off and securing the blanket around your form, you wobbled slightly as you stood up, blood rushing to your head. Slowly, eyes droopy and barely open you navigated by muscle memory through the darkness from the living room into the hallway leading to your room. Thankfully, your room was on the same floor as the living room and your neighbours weren’t so bad either. To your left was Bucky and Nat on the right. Trudging down the hallway, you cursed Tony for making the hallways so long, spreading your rooms far apart. Sure the privacy was convenient but not at this moment. Continuing down the hall, small steps slow and barely steady, feeling your body sway to one side, the heaviness of your sluggish body pulling you towards your left side. The buzzing in your head caused you to lean against the wall to steady yourself. That’s when you felt it, the bump of the door handle. Sighing in relief, you turned around and unlocked the door, before shutting it behind you.

_Mission Success _

Dropping the blanket to the floor, you crawled from the foot of the bed towards the headboard before sliding under the cotton sheets. You enjoyed having a cool room all year round so you could snuggle under the sheets but tonight the bed felt slightly warmer than usual. Brushing the thought aside, you mindlessly felt around the bed in search for your snuggle buddy Mr. Teddy. He was a gift you received from your parents while hospitalized when you were younger. It had brought you comfort during the nights spent at the hospital. Till today, you still held it near and dear. After a tough mission there was nothing that could lull you to sleep other than this old stuffed toy. It was your crutch and comfort.

You frowned as the constant patting around the bed in search of Mr. Teddy proved fruitless. Just as you were about to turn the lights on, your hand brushed against something soft. A pillow. It wasn’t Mr. teddy, but it would have to do for now. Settling back with the pillow snuggled against your chest, you turned to your right side, a deep exhale escaping your nose as you welcomed sleep’s embrace.

~

You shifted restlessly turning from left to right, unable to find the coolness of untouched sheets. The room’s warmth was disrupting your slumber. Rolling to the opposite side of the bed, a sudden chilling coolness graced the warmth of your skin. A satisfied sigh escaped your lips; you drew closer tossing one leg over the sheets as your arms curled around the pleasant coolness, drifting back to dream land.

Bucky went still as a statue as he felt your body against his. He bit his lower lip as he felt your arms wrap around his metal arm, every inch of you pressed against him. And oh god- just when he thought it couldn’t get worse your leg flies out from underneath the sheets and finds a home between his legs, skin to skin. If he bit any harder on his lip to supress a groan from leaving his lips, he’d be drawing blood. His head turned towards his window and noticed shades of orange flicker between thin slits of the curtains.

_Great. It was already morning_, he realized. So much for getting his usual two hours of sleep.

A soft sigh escaped his redden lips as his gaze fell to your peaceful form, your head resting against his arm. He couldn’t fight the grin that graced his lips; you looked so adorable with the one side of your face squished against his arm. His heart clenched. He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit he wished for this moment to be real on more than one occasion however, never as an accident. Bucky’s mind raced with thoughts about his current situation, specifically how he ended up in this predicament in the first place.

Bucky was a simple man. As he continued adjusting with permanently living in twenty-first century, one of the luxury’s he had yet to warm up to was the air conditioner. Given the fact he spent the last fifty years being frozen and unfrozen, he wasn’t overly fond of the cold. That’s why even in peak summer heat he’d rather crack a window open. It was that damn window that landed him in this situation. Just as his eyes fluttered shut he heard his bedroom door click open instantly snapping him back to his senses. He was ready to attack until he realized it was you, wrapped up in your favourite blanket like a human burrito, did the tension leave his body. His eyes followed your movements, watching you stumbling onto his bed, crawling towards the head of the bed, he then immediately rolled from the middle to the left side increasing the distance between you. Thankfully, you were holed up on the right of the bed. For a split-second he thought that was the end until you hand flew out in search of something. Watching you grow restless, he pulled one of his pillows from under him and placed it in your reach. Satisfied, you grabbed it and drifted to sleep. That, Bucky could accept. But just as he finally found peace, he heard rustling and before he could open his eyes, you were next to him, clinging to his body like a sloth. Your arms entangled around his metal one; your leg caught between his and Bucky’s choice of sleepwear or lack off didn’t help him. He lay there stripped down to only his boxer briefs and your skin was beginning to make him feel much hotter than any summer heat. Your skin tingled against his every time you shifted slightly.

Bucky didn’t dare move or breathe, he lied there frozen like a statue while his mind ran wild. He couldn’t help but wonder, if the room was cool, you would have stayed on your side of the bed and wouldn’t be flushed right against him, seeking comfort from his metal arm. Under different circumstances he wouldn’t have minded, he would have welcomed your touch. But you were currently unaware that you were not in your bed and what you were snuggling so close to was not your cool cotton sheets, but his arm. He wasn’t sure how you’d feel about that, yet wake up to find yourself face to face with the winter solider. He felt his heart grow heavy with every invasive thought that flooded his mind.

Bucky swallowed hard, forcing down the heavy lump rising in his throat. Like flipping a switch, his thoughts had flipped on him as well. The thought of you waking up, scurrying away from him screaming, pricked his heart. First and foremost Bucky’s mental arm was part of him, even if also served as cold reminder of his time as the Winter Solider. He learned accept the arm as part of him, and not a weapon. Then he remembered, you were the one that helped through understanding that difference. Almost every day you would say something, sometimes subtle other times not so subtle. He recalled a while back when he returned from a mission with Sam and his left arm had come back in pieces. He thought of how the smile dropped from your face when you saw the state of his arm, asking if he was alright, if it hurt. He couldn’t even recollect what snide comment he made about his arm. All he remembered was as soon as those words left his mouth, he saw the anger in your eyes, directed at him before storming off. You had never and would never say anything about his arm and he wanted to kick himself right now for even imagining something like that. Bucky decided to blame his bleak thoughts on his lack of sleep.

It was late nights or in this case early mornings, sleep deprived when these thoughts would crawl from the darkest depths of his mind to torment him again. It was one of many reasons he struggled to sleep at, if at all. But there was no time for that now. He needed to get out you back to your room before everyone woke up. The bird’s chirping outside his window told Bucky he was running out of time. Sam usually went for his morning jog around this time and if Sam caught the two like this he would never let Bucky live it down. Sam had come to tease Bucky over the past few weeks after he’d caught Bucky staring at you a little too long during one meeting. That was enough fuel for Sam to constantly tease Bucky about ‘_his adorable little crush’_. Which Bucky insisted didn’t exist….Nope. Not in the slightest.

Bucky huffed, knowing it was now or never. First, he needed to separate himself from you in a manner that required minimum touching. Bucky Barnes was a gentleman after all. He gently seized your wrist, peeling finger by finger off his arm, before placing it down with attention and caution as if he was handling fine china as he did. He did the same with your other arm before sitting up accessing the situation before him. This was a bit trickier. He needed to get your leg off him without causing any disruption that could stir you awake. He settled for sliding his right leg off the bed giving him more space to work with. He then leaned forward, hand sliding behind your knee to gently lift your leg while his left leg swiftly slipped under yours; freeing him.

He walked to the door, unlocking it before sticking his head outside to see if anyone (Sam) was outside. Seeing the coast was clear, he left the door partially open before turning back to grab your blanket off the floor and draping it over your frame. Effortlessly scooping your up in his arms, your head resting against chest; he spared you one last glace before promptly exiting his room. That was his first mistake. He foolishly stepped out into the open before checking if it was still clear. 

“And what do we have here hmm?” An amused voice called out.

Bucky, for the hundredth time that morning, froze. Immediately turning on his heel, Bucky came face to face with the last person he wanted to see, his baby blues wide with surprise. Yet here he was, standing there in full glory with his arms crossed over his chest, a shit-eating smirk on his face, eyebrows raised knowingly at Bucky. Bucky looked like a puppy who just got caught doing something he shouldn’t be doing. Bucky swore he didn’t detect a single soul in the hallway moments before he walked out, yet here Sam stood. Damn sneaky bastard.

“Sam! It’s not- It’s not what it looks like!” Bucky’s voice came out panicked, which slightly surprised him.

He knew if it was someone else, anyone else he wouldn’t feel this rush of anxiety. But it just had to be Sam. Sam who enjoyed misunderstanding and misinterpreting Bucky’s words at every chance he got.

“Oh lemme tell you what it looks like. You two had a little late night rendezvous and you didn’t want anyone to know about it. So you thought you’d take y/n back into her room and no one would ever know? Hah! Well now I know, you punk. I knew it was only a matter of time before you two got together. I told you didn’t I? Y/n felt the same way. And by the way, that’s a cold way to treat your girl Barnes, letting her wake up to a cold bed. Damn. You really are rusty. ” Sam feigned disappointment shaking his head while his voiced dripping with sarcasm. 

Bucky’s frustrations grew and grew with every word that Sam said, his glare burning holes into the man’s face.

“That’s not what happened. She came into my room and-”

“Oh man, She made the first move? Damn Barnes you’re-”

“Would you just shut up?!” Bucky snapped. His attention immediately snapped towards your face, seeing you frown as you stirred in his arms. Furious, he turned back to Sam.

“Don’t move till I get back.”

Bucky needed to set the record straight, for your sake. After tucking you back into your room, he quietly closed the door, finding the hallway empty. _Well shit_. Bucky rushed to his room throwing on a shirt and sweat pants before calling Friday.

“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y, where can I find Sam?”

“Good morning Mr. Barnes. Mr. Wilson is currently in the kitchen with the other team members.”

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Bucky ran towards the kitchen, almost tripping over his feet as he walked in to find, Nat, Tony, Steve and Sam. The group had turned to him, Tony and Nat giving him a knowing look while Steve looked slightly confused.

“So we heard you had a fun night huh Barnes.” Tony commented.

“Well he must have had a lot of fun seeing as he looks like he didn’t sleep a wink.” Natasha smirked.

Steve chimed in “Buck. When did this happen? I thought you’d tell me-”

“We’re not together!” Bucky’s mental arm slammed onto the kitchen counter, the cracking of the white granite echoed throughout the kitchen effectively casting a silence over the room. Bucky bit his lower lip. He didn’t mean to do that.

God.

Why did he do that? He couldn’t describe the sudden overwhelming feeling that burst through his chest when he heard the gang’s words. They sounded happy for him. But it wasn’t it true. And that’s what he was really upset about; not their teasing, but the truth. That you and him weren’t in fact together. However, your voice suddenly drew him back to the reality.

“What’s going on here?” You yawned, rubbing the sleep from your eyes as you stood at the kitchen’s entrance.

Bucky’s panicked eyes immediately turned to the group with pleading eyes. _Please don’t._ However as he met their gazes he saw an underlying guilt linger in their eyes, particularly Sam’s.

“Oh nothing in particular, Sweetheart. Just the usual early morning breakfast banter that went a tiny bit too far.” Tony chimed in, eyeing the cracked granite table before him. You stalked into the kitchen, a frown forming as you looked between Bucky and the crack.

“Bucky, is everything alright?” You reached out for his left arm but he pulled away, removing his arm from the table, distancing himself from you. Your felt a prick in your chest. Something had happened to upset Bucky

“What happened?” Your turned to Bucky, hoping to get an answer from him but he remained silent, glaring at the floor, jaw clenched.

Sighing, Sam stepped up. “I saw Barnes carrying you to your room this morning and pulled his leg about the both of you being together…aaaaand I may have taken it too far and told the guys here about it.” His voice softer was than usual.

You effectively hid your surprise as you found out what happened. It made sense now. After Bucky had tucked you in, the coolness of your bed had woken you up. You noticed the bed sheets were still intact, meaning you did not sleep the night in your room. You slept in Bucky’s room. And oh god, you were clinging to Bucky. The hair on your arms stood up as you remembered feeling coolness of his metal arm and you clinging to it. You blushed. Sam’s words had confirmed your assumptions. Feeling the heat in your face rise, you looked to Bucky apologetically. You didn’t mean to violate his space like that. You mentally scolded yourself that your late night binging was over. You couldn’t imagine how awkward Bucky must have felt. He couldn’t even meet your eyes at this moment.

Turning back to the team, you cleared your throat. “ Here’s what happened, I fell asleep while watching movies and woke up at 4 am. In my zombie-like state I tried to make my way back to my room and Barnes’ room is right next to mine. I miscounted my steps and ended up passing out in his room. That’s it….It was just a little sleep over.” You flushed, immediately regretting the tail end of your explanation. You it sounded better in your head, a little more light-hearted. You visibly cringed as soon as those words left your lips.

The whole was silent for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. ‘_Oh wow, it worked.’ _You mentally cheered.

Bucky’s head shot up, surprised by your words. _You knew, and didn’t seem offended by it, _he gathered. He felt his shoulders lighten. A small smile graced his lips, _‘a little sleep over, huh?’_ _cute. _He thought.

You mirrored Bucky’s smile, as he met your eyes. Relief washed over you, _so he didn’t hate you. That’s good to know, _you concluded.

While the others continued to amuse themselves with this morning’s events, Bucky walked up to you, his gaze never breaking from yours. He didn’t know what came over him -it was probably the lack of sleep, but he felt a rush.

“ Doll, I-” He hesitated as he stood directly in front of you, his baby blues flickering over your face; from your eyes to your nose and lips. Your breath hitched as you watched his tongue dart out to lick his lower lip before his gaze met yours again.

“I wouldn’t mind having another _little sleep_over.” He grinned, the eyes crinkling as your eyes fell to the floor, a blush creeping up your neck and face. A chuckle escaped his lips as he walked out the kitchen, leaving you in a hot mess.

_That was very good to know indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~  
Your thoughts are welcomed ^-^


End file.
